


Жаркое солнце токийского лета

by Yavoria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yavoria/pseuds/Yavoria
Summary: Токио затянут во влажный кокон жары, но в том, как накаляется воздух между ними, виновата не только погода.





	Жаркое солнце токийского лета

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Haikyuu!! Secret Santa 4 для dr.Cat и всех шипперов пейринга.  
> По заявке: «...немного текстов или артов с бокуакой. основой или фоном, ламповая, горячая, серьезная, смешная, играющая, отдыхающая, канонная или ау - все равно, главное, чтоб у них в итоге все было хорошо. а если все скатится в жаркие рейтинговые обнимашки, будет не менее круто.»

Они ввалились в комнату, когда на улице еще вовсю палило солнце. Здесь было не так жарко, как снаружи, но душно — утром Кейджи совершенно забыл закрыть окна. Бокуто пошатнулся, разуваясь, и зашипел, когда налетел плечом на дверной косяк — совсем чуть-чуть, но для свежих солнечных ожогов не бывает легких прикосновений.  
  
— Акааши, даже шлепанцы издеваются надо мной!  
  
Кейджи бросил вещи в изножье кровати и утер пот со лба — жара в конце июля стояла сумасшедшая. Они, наверное, были теми еще волейбольными фанатиками, раз провели единственный день, в который их освободили от тренировки, на площадке, да еще и в парке, без спасительной прохлады кондиционеров. Идея сменить обстановку была неплохой, только Бокуто, уже через час скинувший рубашку, обгорел на палящем солнце.  
  
Жара, игра и его вид в одних низко сидящих бриджах и бандане на пиратский манер — все вместе сбивало с толку, и Кейджи понял, что они забыли о солнцезащитном креме только когда спина Бокуто уже стала малиновой, а сам он начал беспокойно дергать лопатками.  
  
Пришлось им выйти из игры пораньше. Не без ехидных подколок, но их отпустили — кроме основы и пары запасных Фукуродани, Бокуто вытащил поиграть Куроо, который прихватил с собой Кенму и их нового блокирующего, Льва. По ходу игры подтянулись еще несколько человек, и в результате даже без них с Бокуто народу с лихвой набиралось на две команды.  
  
Больше всего ерничал, конечно, Куроо, к которому загар лип как родной, ровно и без красных пятен, из-за чего Бокуто в тысячный раз объявил их дружбу законченной и половину дороги до общежития дулся. Хватило легкого, будто случайного столкновения ладоней — то, насколько Бокуто был отзывчив к прикосновениям, каждый раз вызывало у Кейджи мелкую внутреннюю дрожь, — и предложения зайти к нему обработать ожоги, чтобы предотвратить надвигавшуюся эмоциональную катастрофу.  
  
— Снимайте рубашку и садитесь, — он махнул рукой на незаправленную кровать — ужасная неаккуратность, но, когда утром Бокуто влетел в его комнату и объявил, что они идут играть в Гёсен, Кейджи только и успел, что натянуть футболку и прихватить с собой бутылку с водой.  
  
Бокуто присел на кровать, подогнув ногу, осторожно стащил рубашку с плеч, и Кейджи внимательно оглядел его, пытаясь оценить масштабы повреждений. Несмотря на то, что они постоянно носились по площадке, Бокуто умудрился обогреть неровно: больше всего пострадали лопатки, левое плечо и грудь, тоже почему-то с левой стороны. Покрасневшая кожа, горячая даже на вид, притягивала взгляд, но дотронуться до нее было страшно — в духоте комнаты прикосновение только добавило бы жара. Вместо этого мелькнула дурацкая идея пройтись по ней языком — очень аккуратно, — и подуть, остужая. Сглотнув, Кейджи торопливо отвернулся к валявшемуся рядом пакету из аптеки.  
  
Достав оттуда увесистую ярко-зеленую банку и содрав с нее тонну целлофановой упаковки, он осторожно отвернул крышку. Внутри оказалось прозрачное и абсолютно бесцветное желе. Бокуто извернулся и тоже немедленно сунул в банку нос:  
  
— А это точно поможет? Я думал, там будет какой-нибудь крем...  
  
Кейджи и сам так думал, но не сказать, чтобы особенно выбирал, когда после улицы, где неподвижный воздух лип к коже и оседал на ней пылью, они зашли в прохладный зал аптеки. Бокуто заглядывал на прилавок из-за плеча, его дыхание возле шеи очень отвлекало, и Кейджи просто взял первое, что им посоветовала консультант.  
  
— Здесь сказано, что оно успокаивает раздражение. Давайте попробуем.  
  
— На всех лосьонах после бритья это пишут, и знаешь, как они жгутся?  
  
Кейджи едва удержался от смешка:  
  
— Мне ничего не жжется. Возможно, у кого-то слишком нежная кожа.  
  
Неловко зачерпнув ускользающий из-под пальцев гель, Кейджи широким движением провел по покрасневшему плечу вниз, к лопатке, и остановился в ожидании реакции. Бокуто замер, будто прислушиваясь, а потом плечи опустились, расслабились, и весь он перестал выглядеть так, будто готов в любой момент дернуться в сторону.  
  
Кейджи начал осторожно, едва касаясь, размазывать гель по красному пятну, растекшемуся на спине Бокуто. Спина, что и говорить, выглядела внушительно — немаленькая ладонь Кейджи не полностью накрывала лопатку, под кожей, хотя Бокуто и расслабился немного, беспокойно ходили мышцы. Подумав, Кейджи зачерпнул немного геля другой рукой и зеркальными движениями стал растирать его сверху вниз. Он прикасался так к Бокуто сотни раз: разминал плечи после тренировок и не слишком удачных игр, когда Бокуто можно было привести в чувство только сильными, отвлекающими внимание прикосновениями, хватался за него, когда Бокуто взбредало в голову сбить его с ног, дурачась, и дальше нести на руках, — но ему никогда еще не приходилось делать это настолько осторожно.  
  
Поначалу растирать гель было просто, но, стоило ему чуть подсохнуть, и кожа становилась липкой, цепляла пальцы. Осторожно пройдясь напоследок влажными ладонями по плечам, он поднялся и слегка потянул Бокуто за руку, чтобы тот повернулся к нему лицом. Просто заговорить почему-то не получалось. Бокуто послушно сдвинулся, тоже молча. Его глаза были прикрыты, будто он размяк от неловкой ласки, и Кейджи начал обрабатывать его грудь и плечо, для равновесия опершись коленом на кровать между его ног.  
  
Здесь кожа казалась еще более мягкой, хоть и не такой обожженной солнцем. Не до конца втерев гель, Кейджи остановился, оставив на ней тонкий влажный слой. Он слегка поблескивал, притягивая взгляд, и удержаться оказалось слишком сложно — Кейджи наклонился ниже и, следя за выражением лица Бокуто, осторожно подул на покрасневшую полосу возле плеча. Бокуто, снова прикрыв глаза, негромко, но явно довольно застонал — низко и раскатисто, будто звук шел из самой глубины, и Кейджи положил ладонь ему на грудь над солнечным сплетением, повинуясь иррациональному желанию почувствовать эту вибрацию. Бокуто выпрямился и распахнул глаза, и очередной жаркий морок развеялся.  
  
— Лучше? — голос звучал сипло, как будто утром он все-таки поддался на уговоры и наелся вместе со всеми колотого разноцветного льда в перерыве между играми.  
  
Бокуто с задумчивым видом пошевелил плечами:  
  
— Не так печет, спина как будто мокрая от этой штуки.  
  
— По крайней мере, оно выглядит безопасным, — Кейджи поднес банку с гелем к лицу и осторожно принюхался, — и почти ничем не пахнет.  
  
— И правда... ой! — Бокуто поспешно отстранился и попытался вытереть кончик носа, но Кейджи остановил его, поймав руку за запястье и отведя ладонь от лица. Бокуто глянул непонимающе и тут же настороженно замер.  
  
— У вас и нос обгорел, Бокуто-сан, — произнес Кейджи, стараясь сосредоточиться на том, что делает. Провел осторожно от кончика и обратно, размазывая гель, аккуратно огладил крылья носа. Бокуто дернул ими, тихо фыркнул, обдавая пальцы горячим дыханием, и Кейджи снова потянулся, чтобы приласкать разгоряченную солнцем кожу.  
  
Горячие ладони на бедрах вызывали волны дрожи даже через два слоя ткани. Ноги ослабли, и Кейджи легко повиновался движению Бокуто, когда тот потянул его на себя, заставляя сесть на его колени. Придвинулся ближе, не отрывая взгляда от лица Бокуто, провел тыльной стороной ладони по щеке — та казалась абсолютно гладкой, но кожу закололо невидимой глазу щетиной.  
  
Первое касание губ было совсем легким, и Кейджи тут же подался навстречу, прихватывая нижнюю губу Бокуто, мягко надавил языком, проникая глубже. Руки все еще были липкими, и приходилось держать их на весу, но было все равно очень хорошо.  
  
Так долго, не торопясь, не украдкой, они целовались всего раза три, но Кейджи быстро разучился смущаться. Ушла неловкость первых прикосновений, и с каждым разом поцелуи становились все приятнее — Бокуто то направлял его, заставляя подставляться, раскрываться, мягко поглаживая кончиками пальцев под подбородком, то почти замирал, и Кейджи с удовольствием пользовался возможностью целовать его в своем темпе, быстро, жадно, до дрожи и сбившегося дыхания.  
  
Целовать Бокуто — как пить прохладную воду в жаркий день, и Кейджи каждый раз просто не мог оторваться.  
  
Бокуто отстранился первым — только для того, чтобы прижаться губами к шее, и от легкого, едва ощутимого прикосновения зубов по телу прошла крупная дрожь. Жаркая влажная волна опустилась по шее вниз, к ключице, и Бокуто потянул ворот футболки в сторону, открывая плечо.  
  
— Бокуто-сан, что вы делаете?  
  
— Целую тебя. Мне хочется целовать не только губы, ты против?  
  
Ох, нет, Кейджи совсем не был против. Не был еще с прошлой зимы, наверное — он не помнил точно, когда стал смотреть на Бокуто не только как на сокомандника с отличной физической формой, когда ему захотелось попробовать на ощупь и увидеть все, что скрыто под одеждой.  
  
Он кое-как держал при себе эти желания, но с тех пор, как пару недель назад Бокуто признался ему в похожих чувствах, от каждого прикосновения — такого откровенного наедине или едва заметного касания на людях — внутри поднимался жар. Он согревал низ живота и плескал румянцем на щеки — Кейджи чувствовал, как лицо горело до кончиков ушей, когда рука Бокуто в очередной раз задерживалась чуть дольше, чем нужно, на его спине, скользила вниз почти до ягодиц и исчезала, мазнув кончиками пальцев напоследок. Такой многообещающий жест, и Кейджи уже устал ждать, когда обещание сбудется.  
  
Бокуто целовал его плечи, оттягивая ворот футболки то в одну, то в другую сторону, и короткие, жаркие прикосновения губ как будто заставляли вибрировать все тело. Кейджи не мог удержать себя на месте — слишком хотелось податься вперед, прижаться пахом сильнее, пусть и через ткань. Бокуто судорожно выдохнул и отстранился снова, поймал Кейджи за подбородок, заставляя поднять взгляд, и сам посмотрел в ответ так уверенно, что едва появившийся было страх, что он слишком торопится, тут же растаял, как и не было.  
  
Второй рукой Бокуто обхватил его за пояс, прижал к себе, а потом забрался своими обжигающими пальцами под резинку шорт, прошелся по пояснице вниз, и Кейджи беспокойно заерзал. Торопливо закивал в ответ на вопросительно поднятые брови — не важно, как, но почувствовать эти руки на себе хотелось безумно.  
  
Они потянули друг с друга одежду почти одновременно — Кейджи, покачиваясь, поднялся на колени, чтобы Бокуто мог стащить с него шорты и белье, и сам потянулся к его молнии.  
  
Первое прикосновение к члену было почти сухим, слишком грубым. Его ладонь, наверное, ощущалась еще хуже, и Кейджи потянул было ее к губам, но тут же вспомнил про забытую где-то на постели банку.  
  
— Думаешь, подойдет? — Бокуто фыркнул, глядя на дрожащее вместе с руками Кейджи желе.  
  
— Сейчас и проверим. Давай, — Кейджи щедро зачерпнул из банки и сам размазал гель по ладони Бокуто неровными движениями вверх и вниз, ловя его возбужденный и почти азартный взгляд.  
  
Снова подняло голову смущение, но Кейджи не дал ему шанса — обхватив Бокуто за шею другой рукой и впившись новым поцелуем в губы, он потянулся вниз, на ощупь проезжаясь по его члену кончиками пальцев.  
  
Бокуто подбросил бедра вверх, толкаясь в его ладонь, будто Кейджи не придавливал их к кровати своим весом, и отзеркалил движение, осторожно обхватив его член под головкой.  
  
Так было гораздо лучше — влажно, но не слишком скользко, в самый раз. Кейджи начал неторопливо двигать ладонью, подстраиваясь под чужой темп — ему только предстояло узнать, как Бокуто любит больше всего, но уже не терпелось попробовать.  
  
Второй рукой тот потянул ниже его шорты, открывая ягодицы, приласкал и жадно смял их ладонью, и из горла вырвался звук, смутивший куда сильнее всего происходящего. Пальцы Бокуто опустились ниже, но так и замерли. Этого было мало, и Кейджи прогнулся в пояснице сильнее, мельком удивляясь собственному бесстыдству, но надолго эта мысль не задержалась — жадный и внимательный взгляд, которым Бокуто впился в его лицо, стоил того.  
  
— Смелее, — он нетерпеливо качнул бедрами. Бокуто уже был куда смелее, чем Кейджи мог рассчитывать, и от этого восторг внутри мешался с колким волнением.  
  
Пальцы скользнули ниже, огладили промежность, и Кейджи довольно застонал — стены в общежитии были совсем тонкими, и стоило бы, конечно, вести себя тише... Он покачивался на коленях Бокуто, подаваясь по очереди к обеим ласкающим его рукам — хотелось взять все и еще немного. Гладкая, нежная кожа под пальцами ощущалась почти так же приятно, как ладонь Бокуто на его собственном члене. Кейджи постоянно сбивался с ритма — хотелось потрогать везде, услышать каждый стон, поймать малейшую реакцию, но собственное удовольствие то и дело путало и оглушало. Он непроизвольно ускорил движения, и Бокуто под ним задрожал, подался бедрами вверх раз, другой, обхватив Кейджи обеими руками и просто вжимая в себя.  
  
Удовольствие Бокуто отзывалось в нем самом яркими вспышками, и он прижал Бокуто к себе за шею, ловя всем телом его дрожь. Кейджи не хватило совсем немного, чтобы сорваться следом, но это могло подождать. Тем более, что выносливость Бокуто играла ему на руку не только на площадке — уже через несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов его ладони многообещающе двинулись вверх по бедрам. Он выпрямился, коротко прижался губами под подбородком, и Кейджи расцепил руки, осторожно опустив их на плечи Бокуто.  
  
Ласкающие его ладони вернулись. Кейджи полностью растворился в грубоватых, но осторожных, словно извиняющихся прикосновениях, а затем все вокруг резко перевернулось, и он оказался лежащим на кровати с широко разведенными перед Бокуто ногами. Это даже не смущало — главное, что теперь тому явно было удобнее. Он сразу же снова провел скользкой ладонью по члену Кейджи, а другой мягко обхватил мошонку, с нажимом потер за ней пальцами, и Кейджи заскулил — нестерпимо хотелось больше, еще, чтобы Бокуто трогал его, сжимал, давил, чтобы был внутри, снаружи — везде.  
  
Теплое дыхание коснулось груди, живота, медленно спускаясь ниже. Кейджи не нужно было смотреть — одних ощущений хватало с избытком, но воображение рисовало перед глазами склонившегося над ним Бокуто, и как тот мог бы опуститься еще ниже, и... Горячее дыхание коснулось головки, и Кейджи выгнуло на кровати. Не было никаких звезд перед глазами или чего там еще — он просто оказался в наполненной эйфорией невесомости, и безумно хотелось еще больше этих ощущений, несмотря на абсолютное понимание, что больше он просто не выдержит.  
  
Тело казалось легким, как перышко, подброшенное вверх и теперь тихо и плавно опускающееся обратно на простыни. Он открыл глаза. Бокуто сидел между его ног и с интересом разглядывал испачканную в геле и семени руку. С тем же любопытством он лизнул пальцы, и Кейджи со стоном прикрыл лицо ладонью.  
  
— Вкуса тоже почти нет... горчит немного.  
  
— Что именно? — фыркнул Кейджи и тут же потянулся и закрыл Бокуто ладонью рот. — Нет, не важно, не хочу знать.  
  
Смешок Бокуто тепло защекотал кожу, и Кейджи убрал руку. К эйфорической легкости во всем теле добавилась лень: казалось, что можно свернуть горы, но совершенно не хотелось шевелиться.  
  
Бокуто довольно потянулся, демонстрируя напрягшиеся мышцы живота, груди, рук — и свалился на Кейджи сверху, придавливая к кровати весом и теплом своего тела. Сталкивать его с себя тоже было лень.  
  
За окном уже смеркалось, и в приоткрытую раму наконец-то начало немного тянуть прохладой — а может, Кейджи так только казалось. Он лениво поднял левую руку и потер друг о друга пальцы — гель то ли впитался, то ли он стер его о простыни и сам не заметил, но кожа была абсолютно сухой и гладкой. Он осторожно провел пальцами по шее Бокуто, куда, вроде бы, не дотянулось солнце, и запустил их в сбившиеся и чуть влажные волосы на затылке. Разворошил их слегка, и Бокуто завозился с довольным вздохом, подставляясь сильнее, а потом снова расслабился и обмяк.  
  
— На следующие выходные поедем в Камакуру. Середина сезона, а мы и не купались ни разу.  
  
— На следующих выходных мы снова будем выползать из зала затемно. Вряд ли Ямиджи-сан будет так добр, что две недели подряд станет освобождать нас от субботней тренировки.  
  
— Если будет так же жарко, как сегодня, мы сможем выпросить выходной, точно тебе говорю. Только представь — песок, ветер с океана, прохладная вода...  
  
Кейджи представил: и пляж, и воду, и Бокуто, вылезающего из нее в одних мокрых пляжных шортах. Капли сбегают вниз по его плечам и груди — уже не таким обгоревшим, если только тот снова не наделает глупостей, — волосы вместо его обычной прически свободно спадают вниз под тяжестью воды...  
  
— Кхм. Ладно, посмотрим.  
  
Бокуто снова фыркнул и довольно завозился, как будто даже усталость была не в состоянии удержать его от восторженного хаотичного движения. Он напоминал большого лабрадора — местами грозного, как любой зверь, но большей частью непоседливого.  
  
Он поднял голову с плеча Кейджи и посмотрел внимательно и хитро:  
  
— Точно поедем.  
  
Кейджи провел кончиками пальцев по его взлохмаченным бровям и переносице, наблюдая за забавным выражением лица, когда Бокуто попытался проследить взглядом за движением. Он уже светился энтузиазмом, как сверхновая, как и каждый раз в ожидании нового приключения, и, может быть, это стоило того, чтобы немного разграбить свои сбережения.


End file.
